


room with a view

by pentagrammed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bellarke, Bravenlarke, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Queer Character, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, the Bellarke is pre established, two of them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagrammed/pseuds/pentagrammed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is the world's best roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	room with a view

On a near daily basis, Raven Reyes thanked the gods for her roommate. Raven, an engineering student, was a senior in her final year of college, so it didn’t even matter in the long run whether she and Clarke got along, but it made life so much easier that the other girl was a cheery, kind and sociable woman. Clarke Griffin was a junior art student, but they got along well and Clarke rarely managed to piss off Raven. Not only that, but she had an epic case of insomnia and strange habits anyways, which Clarke didn’t seem to mind.

A concern she’d raised in the beginning of the year, of course, was Clarke’s boyfriend, Bellamy. Raven’s previous roommate had sexiled her one too many times, to the point where Raven would see the sock on the door and call security on the couple. It didn’t help ease tension between the two girls, but Raven toughed it out for the rest of the year. Clarke thought the story was hilarious, and she made sure to keep her intimate life from disturbing Raven. She even asked Raven for permission when she wanted Bellamy to sleep over, a frequent occurrence that Raven never minded.

So, in short, Clarke Griffin was a godsend that Raven would miss like hell when she graduated and found an apartment of her own at the end of the academic year. Clarke told her that her own plans for the next year were to get roomed with Bellamy, so they could test out living together. They’d been a couple for years, high school sweethearts that sometimes made Raven think bitterly of Finn and how close to that love she’d had with him.

The only problem was that Raven herself hadn’t had sex in a couple years- between her cars and fighting with the previous roommate and getting over Finn and all the revenge sex she’d had after finding out about him, she had taken a break. Nor was she keen to kick Clarke out for her own hook ups, not when Clarke had been so good-natured about sharing a dorm.

Raven was working on hastily finishing homework for her Advanced Mechanics class when Clarke got back from her studio. She had paint on her arms that Raven guessed she didn’t even know was there, and a bright smile.

“Hey Raven!” She greeted the other girl. “Do you mind if Bellamy stays over tonight?”

Raven nodded. “That should be fine– but I have a seven o clock in a half hour and it’s my three hour workshop class and I’m going to be exhausted when I get back, so if you two can keep it down from eleven o'clock on that would be preferable.”

“Of course we can.” Clarke promised. “We’d probably be going to bed then anyways.”

“Great. And Clarke, you’ve got a little paint. Everywhere.” Raven said, scribbling more notes onto her worksheet. Clarke looked down at herself, examining her arms and clothes and groaning.

“Well, I was going to wait until Bellamy got here to shower but I might as well do it now.” Clarke commented. Raven snorted. She knew they had sex when she wasn’t around, but she didn’t mind so long as they were done long before she returned.

“I’ll see you after class then, for the thirty seconds between the door and my bed that I’ll still be conscious.” Raven said drily, packing up her homework to leave for class. She had left her leg brace on the floor so she picked it up and wrapped it on her leg, buckling it on tightly. If she tried to class without it, she would be going nowhere thanks to her paralysis, but she didn't like keeping it on if all she was doing was laying in bed with her homework. “Have fun with Bellamy.”

Raven shrugged her jacket on, grabbed her door key and ID. Clarke bounced onto her own bed, laying down with her phone. She was probably telling Bellamy to come up, Raven guessed as she left for class.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Bellamy in the elevator a minute later. They waved to each other as they passed. Raven and Bellamy were friendly enough but she talked to Clarke more often and only really spoke to Bellamy when he was with Clarke. Other than casual nods when they saw each other on campus, they didn’t interact around school.

Four hours later, Raven left her mechanics class, exhausted and a little strung out. She’d had to stay extra time to finish a project– next time, she thought, next time I won’t go the extra mile on this car because it will take so much more work.

She swiped herself into the building, aware that the halls would be loud and the students would be partying. Raven could already see the headache she would have in the next couple of hours.

By the time she got to her dorm, she was true to her earlier words to Clarke about only making it to her bed before she would pass out. She slumped down on her bed, ignoring Clarke and Bellamy curled up on Clarke’s bed with Netflix open on Clarke’s laptop. Bellamy was a big guy and if Raven and Clarke had been given the standard freshman twin beds, he and Clarke never would have fit together. As it was, both of them had brought custom beds that were comfortably larger than necessary.

“Is she okay?” Bellamy asked in a whisper. Raven made a grunting sound in response, leaving it to Clarke to translate. She burrowed into her sheets, thankful for the soft silkiness she would be falling asleep in.

“She’s just exhausted. And regrets taking a three hour night course.” Clarke said. Raven nodded into her pillow, She reached down to her leg to fumble blindly at the straps on her brace, removing it quickly and hanging it on the hook on the side of her bed for the night. When she was done she sighed and pulled her blankets up over her head.

“Goodnight, Raven.” Bellamy said, stifling a laugh.

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but wasn’t able to. Raven tossed and turned until they shut the light off and closed the Netflix down, but she still couldn’t sleep after that. The designs for her project were running through her head, keeping her awake.

About thirty minutes after Bellamy and Clarke had settled down for the night, she heard rustling in their bed.

“Clarke, wake up.” Bellamy whispered. His voice was low that Raven wouldn’t have been able to hear it but the room was dead silent and his words echoed.

“Nooooo.” Clarke answered.

“Clarke.” He said, followed by the sound of a kiss. “Is Raven a light sleeper?”

“Wouldn’t even wake up in an earthquake.” Clarke reassured him. Raven wanted to object, but Clarke was right. If she hadn’t already been awake, she wouldn’t have heard them in the first place. That was followed by more rustling in the sheets, and Clarke gasping. “Bellamy!”

“You said she won’t wake up.” Raven winced. She considered telling them she wasn’t asleep anyways, avoiding the awkwardness. It was clear that if she didn't speak up they wouldn't stop and she knew where this was leading.

“That doesn’t make it okay to have your hands on my boobs, she’s right there!” Clarke exclaimed. So that's what he was doing. Raven could practically see it, picturing his huge, freckled hands that most likely dwarfed Clarke’s breasts.

She almost shook her head trying to clear the image out of her mind. Raven needed to be sleeping, not listening to her frisky roomies. In fact, she was so close to just letting it go and trying to sleep again when Clarke let out a low moan.

“Bellamy!” She half whispered. “Bell, please, again.”

Raven listened in fascinated horror. It was so quiet she could hear Bellamy’s hand moving under the sheets, making circular motions was her guess. And if his hands were still up by Clarke’s breasts -

She peeked her eyes open a little. There was only the dim light of an engineering project that Raven has made earlier in the year, that glowed in the dark and that Clarke had demanded they keep for the dorm. It provided enough of a glow that she could see their bodies draped in the sheets. Then Bellamy pushed the covers away, revealing what they were doing.

He had pushed Clarke’s nightshirt up to her neck, and Raven could see her pale skin reflecting the glowing light. Clarke’s breasts were small and perfect, fitting into Bellamy’s palm like they were made for his hands. Clarke arched her back up into the touch.

“Oh!” She gasped prettily.

“Shhhh.” Bellamy reminded her, but Raven could make out the smirk that graced his lips. He rubbed small circles around her nipple, pinching and tweaking it while his other hand trailed across her stomach. “That’s my girl.” Clarke’s eyelids fluttered.

“Bell-”

“I want to eat you out.” He cut her off, murmuring. “Will you let me, Clarke? I want to lick you until you’re biting your lips to keep from screaming and I want to play with your clit and I want you to be so sensitive that by the third time you’ve come it hurts.”

Raven drew in a silent, shaky breath. She couldn’t believe he was actually saying those things. Finn had hated going down on her, and rarely even made her come. She bit her lip, curious.

“Don’t say it unless you mean it.” Clarke warned, taking Bellamy’s hand and placing it over her crotch. She must have gone to bed in only her panties, knowing Raven would be gone for her 8 a.m. before Clarke would even be awake. Bellamy massaged her vulva softly, before slipping his hand into her underwear.

“God, Clarke, you’re so wet.” He said softly, withdrawing his fingers. He held them up and Raven saw that they glistened with fluid. Bellamy then sucked his fingers into his mouth, tongue cleaning them.

Raven started to feel a little warm herself. Bellamy and Clarke were both attractive people who she liked, and they were about to fuck in front of her. If it had been any of her other roommates, she would have been furious, but all she could do was admire them.

Slowly, Bellamy slid Clarke’s panties down. They ended up halfway down her thighs before she kicked them off herself, spreading her legs open.

“Get to it, soldier.” Clarke ordered. Raven felt a thrill run through her. She didn’t know if she would rather be Clarke or Bellamy in the situation, and she held her breath as Bellamy slid down the bed. He rested between her legs and tangled his fingers in the blonde patch of hair between Clarke’s legs, stroking her.

Then he spread open her labia, burying his face into her. Raven could hear the soft but sloppy wet sounds of Bellamy licking into her. Clarke bucked her hips into his face with a hushed gasp.

Bellamy slid his hand up to where his mouth joined Clarke’s cunt, thumb pressing into where Raven could faintly make out Clarke's clit. He licked over her a few more times, while Clarke’s hands scrabbled for a better hold in her sheets. When she found a good grip, she arched her back, pushing her hips further into Bellamy’s mouth.

After another five minutes of them continuing like that, Clarke’s hands drifted from the sheets to Bellamy’s head. She curled one in his hair and tapped his shoulder twice with the other. Raven could almost hear the unspoken message; _okay?_

Bellamy tapped her thigh right back, which must have okayed it because Clarke put both her hands into Bellamy’s hair and tugged it sharply, pulling his head in closer. A content moan left his mouth and Clarke grinned in the dark.

She used the leverage she had on his head to control his pace, responding to his mouth eagerly and silently. It wasn’t until she all of a sudden arched her back into the air and locked her body like that, twitching, that Raven realized Clarke had come. Her eyes widened and she watched with awe. Then she realized Bellamy was still going, keeping his promise to work Clarke through several sensitive orgasms.

Raven had no doubt it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen, and she couldn’t stop her own moan. It was just loud enough for them to hear, and both of them froze, darting their eyes towards her. She wasn’t quick enough to fake sleeping, so she met their eyes and felt herself becoming warm again- this time with embarrassment rather than arousal.

“Raven?” Clarke whispered.

Raven bit her tongue, wanting to just dissolve into her bed and leave the situation. Maybe they’d leave it alone. But both their heads were turned towards her, Bellamy still hovering over Clarke's cunt and Clarke’s lifted slightly from her pillow.

“Enjoying the view?” Bellamy asked. She didn’t understand the humor in his voice, because she would have been mortified on either side of this.

“I'm just-” Raven started to explain herself unsuccessfully. “Just. Keep it down. I’m going to bed.” She tried again. Clarke and Bellamy burst into laughter.

“I was wondering when you’d say something.” Clarke said, lifting herself up onto her elbows. “I knew you wouldn’t keep quiet all night.” Raven's heart stopped and restarted and stopped again in the moment after Clarke said that.

“You knew I was awake?” She asked. Both Bellamy and Clarke shifted in the bed, sliding up. Clarke’s shirt fell down to cover her breasts again, which she sighed at before shucking the offending clothing entirely. Raven’s eyes fell to Clarke’s chest.

“It’s kind of noticeable when someone is watching you.” Bellamy admitted. “We felt your eyes on us.” Raven was horrified. She moved to turn away, which Clarke noticed. The blonde girl made a small, disappointed sound.

“Raven.” Clarke said. “Why don’t you come here?” They both were watching her with full blown lust in their eyes and there was no doubt at all as to what they were asking her for. Raven gulped and sat up.

“Are you kidding?” She couldn’t believe them. It was such a bizarre request- this only happened in porn movies and C-list Hollywood films, which, given the thought, Raven didn’t always see a difference between the two. “If this is a joke, I swear-”

But her feet had swung over the side of her bed and she was taking small, shaky steps across the room to Clarke’s bed. Her bad leg felt like it was going to give way underneath her but she was determined to make the few feet between the beds without falling; damn her leg. Clarke reached out for her to help and when her hand touched Raven’s shoulder, Raven's inhibitions disappeared. She knew somehow inside herself that this was real. She stumbled onto the bed and they caught her, four hands burning her skin. She thanked housing for the larger beds they'd been allowed to bring in, because it was just enough room to fit the three of them.

Clarke kissed her first and Raven barely recognized Clarke’s hand on her chin, turning her face so Clarke could catch her mouth in a soft press of a kiss. Raven had kissed other women before but she especially enjoyed the taste of Clarke’s mouth: lingering toothpaste and the lavender tea with honey Clarke loved to drink while she was painting.

They traded kisses for a few minutes, Raven’s hands drifting to Clarke’s waist while Clarke kissed her over and over. Bellamy stroked Raven’s hair and even though she had never had a threesome before and expected it to be more awkward, he didn’t seem to mind being put aside by them.

Clarke finally broke away, laughing quietly. Raven watched her move and was honestly a little in love with the flow of her hair and her nose and the sound of her voice. But then she was distracted when Bellamy swooped in to kiss her.

He was a lot more eager and less restrained than Clarke, probably now that they’d seen she would react positively to them kissing her. His teeth clacked against hers and his tongue darted out to part her lips, which she did happily. Bellamy’s tongue only swept through her mouth briefly before he pulled off of her mouth.

“Do you want me to eat you out?” He asked. Did she ever? Raven was still a little stunned, and that wasn’t helping her brain catch up to regular functioning.

“Really?” She asked, and she looked to Clarke too to make sure the other girl would be okay with her boyfriend sleeping with another girl. Clarke looked almost too happy as she nodded for Raven to go ahead. Raven took Clarke’s hand into her own, twining their fingers together. “Do you want to?”

“Oh, he wants to. We’ve wanted to sleep with you since Move-In Day.” Clarke sighed. “You’re so pretty Raven, and when we got to know you it was even better.” Bellamy nodded in agreement and Raven had no idea what to say. She made herself more comfortable on the bed.

“Okay. How are we, you know-” She gestured to get her point across. Bellamy and Clarke broke into matching beams.

“Bell, lie down here.” Clarke commanded, shoving her pillow under his neck as he went down. “Hi, Raven. I want to strip you. If you want to stop us at any time, just let us know, okay?” Bellamy lifted his arms over his head and watched them, waiting.

“Don’t think that’s going to cross my mind any time soon, Clarke.” Raven joked weakly. Clarke pulled Raven onto her lap, running a hand through the messy strands of her hair. Quickly, Clarke pecked her on the lips. Raven pulled her back right away, starting a long kiss that would leave them both winded. Clarke’s hands slipped up her shirt, reaching behind her back to unsnap Raven’s bra. Raven hadn’t even meant to go to bed wearing it in the first place, but now she could care less as Clarke’s hands slipped under the cups and fondled her breasts.

A moment later, Clarke was interrupting their kiss to pull Raven’s shirt off over her head.

“You should start wearing button downs.” Clarke murmured. “They’re easier to take off, that’s why I make Bellamy wear them.” From right next to her, where he was stroking Clarke’s back, Bellamy laughed. Raven reached down to her jeans, unbuttoning them hastily so they could join her shirt and bra on the floor.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She promised Clarke, wondering what that meant. Maybe Clarke wanted this to be a reoccurring event. Maybe they wanted to date her.

She sat naked on Clarke’s lap, skin to skin with Clarke who was equally naked and thankfully not mentioning just how aroused Raven was, even though Raven was sure it was noticeable. Her cunt was wet and she was feeling warm and sensitive, shivering wherever Clarke’s fingers trailed.

“Okay. Raven, you’re gonna ride Bellamy’s face.” Clarke said sweetly. “And he’s going to eat you out until you come and I want to keep kissing you and then we’ll go to bed because you have an 8 a.m. and it’s already 1 and scientifically speaking, you should go to bed at 1:30 so you can get exactly six hours of sleep.”

“Worried about my REM cycles, how considerate of you.” Raven smiled. She climbed off of Clarke’s lap and crawled up to Bellamy, kneeling beside his head. Clarke slid up behind her while Bellamy smirked up at her, waiting for her to move. Raven turned back to Clarke, who motioned her forward.

Using the headboard to brace herself, she swung her leg over Bellamy’s chest, pulling herself up so she hovered over his head. His hands snaked under her legs to grab her thighs and help steady her, while Clarke joined them, leaning down to give Bellamy a kiss.

“The next kiss I get from you is going to taste just like Raven.” She said, causing Bellamy and Raven both to moan. “Okay, let’s go Bell, I’m giving you fifteen minutes.”

“We can do that, right Raven?” He answered cockily, looking at her. Her response was to lower herself a little, brushing his mouth with her labia. When she tried to move back up, he held her in place, fingers moving from her thighs to her vulva and slipping into her. Bellamy started with two fingers first, feeling how wet she was and he was able to push them in easily. Raven whined and pushed into them a little.

While his hands were occupied, Bellamy’s tongue darted out to lap at Raven’s clit in a soft, slow rhythm very different from the way he ate Clarke earlier. But Raven’s clit was sensitive anyways, and her legs were shaking under her, even the one she couldn't feel. They almost gave out but Clarke was there caressing and holding her.

“He’s going to make you come so quickly, Raven.” Clarke whispered. “He’s so good with his mouth, it’s not even fair. He can just keep going and going with that tongue, I always get quite the workout.” Raven’s mouth fell open and she whimpered, her eyes rolling back a little. Clarke’s words combined with the actual sensation she was experiencing of Bellamy licking and playing with her clit was too much, and she hadn’t had sex in so long she knew it would be embarrassingly quick when she came.

Bellamy moved his mouth a little lower, teasing her entrance instead. Raven let herself fall onto his face a little, making his nose brush up against her clit and his mouth close enough for him to just dive into eating her out. He was so intense and quick she found herself unable to stay up, pushing her hips down onto his face and crying out.

Quickly, she clamped her mouth shut but Clarke kissed her shoulder and Bellamy redoubled his efforts.

“He wants you to make noise, Raven.” Clarke told her, which set her off again. She could barely make sense of it but Bellamy was so distracting she didn’t want to try. He mouthed at her clit again and moved his fingers up to circle it, while he licked wide laps over her vagina.

That was the straw that broke Raven, and she doubled over gasping. She rode her cunt into Bellamy’s mouth as she lost control of her hips, shaking like a leaf. Clarke held her and Bellamy let her work through it, even though he was probably having difficulty breathing. A few heartbeats later, her orgasm subsided and Raven was left panting. Clarke helped lift her over Bellamy’s head and laid her down next to him, pressing her lips against Raven's skin in gentle smooches from her neck down her collarbone.

Raven was ready to flat out fall asleep between them, but then she felt a soft hand probing between her legs- Clarke, she realized, was running her fingers between Raven’s labia and soaking them in her come. She licked Raven’s fluid off and the sight reminded Raven of Bellamy earlier in the night. Speaking of Bellamy, she turned to him to see him watching Clarke too.

“Do you need to-” Raven asked, trailing off. Bellamy hadn’t even taken his sweatpants off all night, and she certainly didn’t mind giving him a handjob. Bellamy blushed and shook his head slowly.

“I got off a while ago.” He admitted, and she looked down to see the stain over his crotch. “I like eating out. But if you want to make it up to me in the morning, I won’t complain.” Clarke laughed. She leaned over Raven to kiss Bellamy, a sloppy open mouthed kiss where Clarke seemed to be sucking on Bellamy. Raven briefly recalled a comment about tasting her come in Bellamy’s mouth and she grinned wryly.

“So.” Clarke said when they pulled apart. “The bed’s not designed for three but we can get really close and make do with it. Or we could move Raven’s bed over so there’s more room.” That seemed like it would be more comfortable, but Raven’s legs felt like jelly and she wasn’t exactly in the mood to drag her bed over.

“Not moving now.” She whined, and Bellamy nodded with her. He pulled her up tight against his side where she curled into a ball. “Besides, none of us will fall off as long as we cuddle.” Clarke laughed and joined them, spooning Raven. She pulled the sheet they’d kicked off earlier up, covering the three of them with the light blanket. They were mostly undressed but all cuddled together they would at least be sharing body heat, so Clarke wasn’t worried about them being too cold.

She tucked her arm around Raven’s waist and Bellamy took her hand, holding it tightly. Raven made a content noise and snuggled up to the two of them. She was perfectly comfortable in the middle and happy to let Clarke and Bellamy spoon her. In the morning, she thought, they could move her bed over. Especially if this was going to be a common occurrence. She had an 8 a.m. to be awake for, but Bellamy and Clarke would wake up with her if they had the right motivation. And she had promised Bellamy that she would reciprocate when he woke up.

“Sleep.” Clarke whispered from behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of Raven’s neck. Clarke must have heard her thinking too hard, and Raven smiled softly. They’d still be there when she woke up, wouldn’t they?

Raven sighed happily, shut her thoughts down, and let herself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I... may write more of this verse. Come see me @ pentagrammed on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, I want all the fics with Bellamy eating women out and his hair being pulled and him being directed while he does it because holy jesus that's hot


End file.
